Heretofore, in a beverage dispenser which supplies a beverage to a cup and the like, a syrup supply line is drawn from a tank filled with a syrup as a beverage ingredient, and a diluting water supply line is also provided which dilutes the syrup at a predetermined ratio. In these syrup supply line and diluting water supply line, a syrup cooling coil and a diluting water cooling coil are interposed, respectively. These coils are immersed into a water tank in which cooling water is stored to cool the syrup and the diluting water flowing through the coils to a predetermined temperature. In consequence, the syrup and the diluting water cooled at the predetermined cooling temperature are mixed at nozzles, respectively, and discharged as a targeted beverage to the cup.
The beverage supplied by the above-mentioned constitution is all stored in the cup in a liquid state. Therefore, ice pieces are separately put into the cup to serve the beverage to a customer in a state in which the beverage can be maintained at a constant cooling temperature for a certain degree of time.
However, when the ice pieces are supplied to the cup, the only beverage around the floating ice pieces is cooled owing to heat of fusion. Therefore, it is difficult to uniformly cool the whole beverage in the cup. Moreover, as the ice pieces melt, the concentration of the beverage decreases. It has therefore been difficult to serve the beverage in an appropriately cooled state.
To solve the problem, heretofore, a device has been developed in which the beverage to be served is cooled to a temperature of or below a solidifying point of the beverage to discharge the beverage to the cup as it is in a supercooled state, whereby the beverage is immediately phase-changed to ice owing to impact during the discharging to serve a sherbet-like beverage (see Patent Document 1).